dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Exalted Lust
|name1 = Main |link2 = /Gallery |name2 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) }} /Melee) |flavora1 = |aEffect1 = Inflict 8900% damage to the enemy with the highest Attack Power. Enemies hit have 50% reduced accuracy and are silenced for 5 seconds. 10s |activeskill2 = Come to Me ( /Ranged) |flavora2 = |aEffect2 = Inflict 4600% damage to all enemies, provoking them for 8 seconds. Also, this removes harmful effects from Lust and returns them back to the enemy. During the 8 second taunt, reflect 25% of the damage received to the enemy. 13s |activeskill3 = Seducing You |flavora3 = |aEffect3 = Seduces an enemy for 10 seconds, removing their beneficial effects and causing them to be the focus of attacks. Enemies "Seduced" are unable to attack for 10 seconds, cannot receive beneficial effects, and all attacks on them are hits. "Seduce" can only be applied to non-boss enemies and ignores Immunity and Eva. 20s |passive1 = Slowly, One By One |flavorp1 = |pEffect1 = Lust recovers 10% of her Max HP when attacked. This effect does not work against Boss-type enemies. 2s |passive2 = Again, I Wake |flavorp2 = |pEffect2 = Increase the Max HP of allied units by 100% and reduces their damage received by 10%. Also, increases allied unit Max HP by 5% per additional enhancement level. |passive3 = Together, With You |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = If Lust were to receive 80%, or more, of her Max HP in damage, she would only receive 80% of the damage. She is also immune to insta-death. |passive4 = Night Begins |flavorp4 = |pEffect4 = BASEAllied unit Single-target damage is increased by 238%. MAX Enemies under 'Seducing You' cannot receive healing for 10 seconds and cannot resurrect if they die while 'Seduced'. Additionally, allied unit Single-Target damage is increased by 465% |passive5 = Gradually, Quickly |flavorp5 = |pEffect5 = BASE Increase allied unit Attack Speed by 10%. ULT Increase allied unit Attack Speed by 100% and Attack Power by 452%. Additionally, 10 seconds after 'Seducing You', Lust will receive an invulnerable state for 15 seconds. |passive6 = Increasingly, Furious! |flavorp6 = |pEffect6 = BASEAllied units receive 10% less damage from enemies. ARCH After using 'Seducing You', all non-boss enemies receive 30% of the Max HP as damage and are silenced for 5 seconds. Separately, if Lust were to receive 10%, or more, of her Max HP as damage, she will only receive 10%. Also, allied units receive 90% less damage from enemies. |passive7 = Pleasure's End ( /Ranged) |flavorp7 = |pEffect7 = The first time Lust enters Arena, she gains a 5 second Immunity, just once. Also, during 'Come to Me", Lust returns 25% of the damage received and if she goes below 90% of her HP she will become Immune and Heal the damage for 5 seconds. Separately, increase Single-Target damage by 310%, Max HP by 250%, and further increase this effect by 20% for each additional Infinity Enhancement. 15s |normaleffect_ex = |aEffect1_ex = |aEffect2_ex = |aEffect3_ex = |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = |pEffect5_ex = |buffs1= |pt1 = |pt2 = |pt3 = }} Category:Seven Fallen Category:Seven Deadly Sins of Corruption